Tsuna: Ryozanpaku's Second Disciple
by ultimatebishoujo21
Summary: Tsuna Sawada and Kenichi Shirahama are cousins. See what happens when Tsuna becomes the second disicple of the dojo Ryozanpaku
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own either of these animes and I never will, so don't sure!

Setting: After Kenichi starts training as a disciple of Ryozanpaku in the anime/manga series Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple and after Tsuna and them have returned to their time after Tsuna has defeated Byakuran in the TYL future, but before the Inheritance Ceremony arc in the Katekyo Hitman Reborn anime/manga series.

Tsunayoshi Sawada, or Tsuna for short, has gone to visit his cousins Kenichi Shirahama and Honoka Shirahama and their parents for Namimori High School's spring break vacation. Reborn, his home tutor, of course, has gone with him. The rest of Tsuna's Vongola mafia family are scattered all over for their vacation plans.

After staying a while at his aunt and uncle's house, Tsuna, along with Reborn, asks Tsuna's aunt, who is the younger sister of Tsuna's mother Nana, where his cousin Kenichi is and Tsuna's aunt tells him the truth that Kenichi is now living at the dojo he is studying martial arts at, called Ryozanpaku. Tsuna nods and decides that he would like to go there and check the place out, the next morning.

Author's Note: This was only the prologue, so I know its kinda short. Btw, the reason why Tsuna is the older cousin is because I put him that way


	2. Chapter 1

The next morning, Tsunayoshi Sawada, along with his home tutor Reborn, head to Ryozanpaku to visit Tsuna's cousin Kenichi, who is younger than Tsuna by a little, and to check out the Ryozanpaku dojo. As soon as Tsuna and Reborn get there, they both see large thick wooden gate doors that seem to be sealed shut. Reborn makes his pupil Tsuna knock on the doors and Tsuna does so, knocking on the doors nervously, fearing what might happen if he tries to defy his sadistic home tutor, the Sun Arcobaleno, Reborn.

Reborn chastises his pupil for knocking like such a wimp and tells Tsuna to knock on the door hard and loud enough for everyone on the premises to hear. Tsuna nods and knocks on the door hard, which causes a loud enough sound to produce the result Reborn desired to occur. It's not long after that before soon, someone from inside the premises comes to answer one of the two doors and opens it. Upon seeing that door open, both Tsuna and Reborn see a large tan-skinned muscular man with white spiky hair, a tank top, and shorts next to a large long blond-haired muscular man with a long blond beard that answered the door and opened it. Tsuna exclaims in surprise, "Hieee!" Reborn gets Tsuna to relax and keep calm. Tsuna does so as the large blond-haired bearded man says, "Hello there young man is there anything I can help you with?" Heeding Reborn's words to keep calm, Tsuna says, "Yes sir, is this the dojo called Ryozanpaku?" The bearded man nods and says, "Yes it is, why do you ask young man?" Tsuna, the spiky- haired brunette, asks the long bearded man, "Is someone by the name of Kenichi Shirahama here?" The bearded man answers, "Yes he is, why do you ask?" Tsuna says, "My name is Tsunayoshi Sawada, or Tsuna for short, this infant on my shoulder is my home tutor Reborn. I have come to visit Kenichi Shirahama, my cousin." The bearded man lets both the spiky-haired brunette and the infant wearing the black suit and the fedora on its head in, onto the premises as he says, "Come on in, My name is Hayato Furinji, but around here, I am known simply as The Elder, it is nice to meet you, young Tsunayoshi." The man, now identified to Reborn and Tsuna as The Elder turns to the man next to him and gets him to get his granddaughter to bring the dojo's disciple Kenichi to the living room table. The man that stood next to The Elder, while answering the front gate door to the dojo's premises goes and does so. The Elder now leads Tsuna and Reborn to the living room and has them both sit down at the living room table.

A while later, both Tsuna and his home tutor Reborn see a blonde teenage girl wearing an apron bring in a teenage boy with short hair the color of Tsuna's mother's hair and carrying a tray of a pot of tea and some cups for the four of them before she sets it on the table and sits down next to the teenage boy that now sits across the table from Tsuna in the living room table. Tsuna says to the boy sitting across from him, "Hello there, cousin, "It has been quite too long since we have seen each other last ne?" The boy sitting across from Tsuna responds, "Yes it has, my dear cousin Tsuna." The girl sitting next to Tsuna's cousin at the table as the four of them drink tea together is now confused. Tsuna's cousin sees the infant wearing the fedora sitting next to Tsuna say to Tsuna, "Well, Dame-Tsuna, aren't you going to introduce me to your cousin?" Tsuna says, "Oh right, my bad." Tsuna then says to his cousin, "My dear cousin, Kenichi Shirahama, I would like to introduce you to the home tutor my mom got for me due to my terrible grades, and even though he appears to be an infant, this is my home tutor, Reborn." He now turns to Reborn and says, "And Reborn, I would like to introduce you to my favorite cousin, his name is Kenichi Shirahama. He is my first cousin and the closest cousin to me because my mom is the older sister of Kenichi's mother Saori." After Reborn and Kenichi meet each other, Kenichi then says to his cousin, "My dear favorite cousin Tsuna, I would like to introduce you to a friend of mine. The girl sitting next to me is my friend and The Elder's granddaughter, Miu Furinji. She goes to my school, Koryou High School with me." Kenichi now says to the girl, now identified to Tsuna and Reborn as Miu, "And Miu, the guy sitting across from me is my older cousin Tsuna Sawada." Now, Reborn meet Miu and vice versa as the three teenagers and the infant at the table continue to enjoy tea together.

An hour later, the four of them all finish having tea together and Miu cleans up the table and takes the tray of cups and empty teapot to the kitchen. While Miu is doing that, Kenichi asks Tsuna randomly after an awkward moment of silence between the two cousins, "So, um…Tsuna, have your grades improved greatly since Aunt Nana got you that home tutor?" Tsuna answers, "Yes, they have, believe it or not and now, as much as I hate to admit it, thanks to Reborn, I have some good friends, even if me and those friends have been on some crazy adventures together." Reborn nods in agreement with his pupil before he says, "Also thanks to me, Dame-Tsuna isn't bullied all the time at school anymore." Kenichi says to Tsuna, "Really? You know how to fight and defend yourself, Tsuna?" Tsuna nods as a yes to his cousin saying, "Ya, a little, but it's not any actual official martial arts styles or anything."

Hearing Tsuna admit that he knows how to fight and defend himself, The Elder, Miu, and the other masters of the Ryozanpaku dojo come in and Miu's grandfather says, "Well then, I don't suppose you wouldn't mind showing us all a sample of what you can do with those skills you learned from your home tutor then ne Tsuna?" Reborn gives Tsuna a look that tells Tsuna to accept such a challenge and Tsuna responds by saying, "It is fine, I do not mind showing you all what Reborn has taught me at all, just tell us a place and time for me to do so." All the masters of the dojo huddle and talk about it, amongst themselves, in a whisper so Kenichi can't hear before they finally agree on a unanimous decision and pull away so The Elder can say their decision. The Elder says on behalf of all the masters of Ryozanpaku, "How about right now in one of the outdoor training areas of the dojo's premises?" Tsuna nods agreeing to it after getting the "Ok" from Reborn.

The masters of Ryozanpaku, Miu, and Kenichi then all go to that area with Tsuna and his home tutor. As the masters, Kenichi, Reborn and Miu sit on a step on the sidelines, Tsuna stands up, facing all of them, on the outside area and says, "Ok, tell me when you guys want me to start." The Elder nods and says, "You can start now, Tsuna." Tsuna nods in agreement and starts exhibiting some of the fighting moves Reborn had taught him, without Tsuna having to go Dying Will Mode or Hyper Dying Will Mode for a while until Tsuna is asked to stop.

As soon as Tsuna is asked by the masters of the dojo to stop, the masters, Kenichi, and Miu having seen enough, he stops his exhibition. For some reason, all of the masters of the dojo all have the same thought in their minds, 'Kenichi's cousin Tsuna has talent and potential for martial arts, maybe Tsuna should become our second disciple.' The Elder says, "Kenichi, why don't you show Tsuna and Reborn to your room where they'll be staying with you tonight?" Kenichi nods and shows Tsuna and Reborn to his disciple's room in the dojo and lets them unpack and get settled in his room before Kenichi goes downstairs and starts his disciple training sessions for the day under the masters of Ryozanpaku.

A few hours later, Kenichi's disciple training sessions under the dojo's masters end for the day, later on this afternoon. Kenichi goes to his room to change out of his martial arts disciple training uniform. When Kenichi gets to his room at the dojo, he sees Tsuna studying hard like a star high school student, and goes and changes out of his disciple of martial arts training uniform. After Kenichi changes out of that uniform, he sits down next to Tsuna and gets his cousin to put a pause on his mass studying for now and start catching up with him as cousins. Kenichi and his cousin Tsuna now start catching up with each other as cousins, Tsuna omitting all he knows from Reborn about the mafia world.

A while later, Miu finishes getting dinner ready for everyone, including the two guests of the dojo, Tsuna and Reborn and calls everyone down for dinner. Reborn and Tsuna go downstairs and go to the dinner table with Kenichi. The masters of the dojo, and Miu get to the dinner table soon after Tsuna, Kenichi, and Reborn do. Kenichi, Kenichi's cousin, Kenichi's cousin's home tutor, Miu and the masters of the Ryozanpaku dojo all sit down at the dinner table as tonight's dinner is served. A little bit after tonight's dinner starts, Tsuna and Reborn meet the rest of the masters of the dojo Ryozanpaku; Shio Sakaki the dojo's master of Karate, Apachai Hopachai, the dojo's master of Muay Thai and Muay Boran, Shigure Kosaka the dojo's master of weapons, Kensei Ma the dojo's master of all Chinese martial arts, including Chinese Kenpo, and Akisame Koetsuji the dojo's master of Aikijujitsu. The rest of the masters of the dojo that Reborn and Tsuna have just met now at the dinner table, then meet Tsuna and Reborn as well. For the remainder of dinner tonight, everyone at the table enjoys light friendly conversation with each other as they keep eating together.

After dinner ends tonight, Kenichi goes to his room with his cousin and Reborn. And while Miu is cleaning up after dinner, the dojo's masters all gather in one of the training rooms and discuss in length about Tsuna. Upon reaching the room, Tsuna walks in with Kenichi and his home tutor and the three of them all get ready for bed. As soon as Miu finishes cleaning up after dinner, she goes and does the rest of the chores that need to be done for the dojo. The masters of Ryozanpaku all continue to discuss Tsuna at their little meeting for the rest of the night until they go to bed. Kenichi, Tsuna, and Reborn soon finish getting ready for bed in Kenichi's room and Reborn lays down in his hammock, that he brought with him and set up in the room while Kenichi was training as a disciple of the dojo, as Kenichi and Tsuna continue to catch up in great length with each other. Tsuna and Kenichi continue to catch up with each other in great length more as Tsuna is laying on the futon on the floor next to Kenichi's bed, that Kenichi is laying in, both cousins facing each other. Both cousins Kenichi and Tsuna keep doing so until they both are the last two people on the premises to fall asleep.

Author's Note: This was the first chapter of the fic. I made Kenichi's mother and Tsuna's mother sisters because I think both of them are more alike in more ways than just them both having similar looks. I also know that the style I'm writing this fic may be different from some other fanfictions, but the style I'm using now is the one I usually use to write any fanfictions because that is what I'm the most comfortable with. Please review and tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 2

A week or so later, Kenichi Shirahama, Tsunayoshi Sawada, and the Sun Arcobaleno all wake up and get dressed and ready for the day. As soon as the three of them are all dressed and ready for the day, the two cousins continue to catch up with each other while the infant hitman home tutor of Tsuna's goes off somewhere.

A couple of hours later, Reborn returns to Kenichi's room just in time for the three of them to go downstairs to the table for breakfast this morning. As Tsuna, Reborn and Kenichi reach the breakfast table, they see they are just in time for breakfast as they three sit down at the table with everyone else before Miu serves everyone breakfast. After Miu serves everyone breakfast, including herself, everyone starts eating breakfast together at the table. As always, both Kenichi and Tsuna share the same problem, having to keep other people at the table from taking their food at every meal. Both cousins soon realize this at breakfast this morning as they both try to fight off anyone who tries to steal their breakfast meals, or any meal for that matter.

In the middle of breakfast this morning, The Elder stands up and clears his throat, warranting everyone's attentions on The Elder himself as everyone continues to eat breakfast together at the table. The Elder says, "Now that I have all of your attentions, I have an announcement I would like to make." Everyone keeps eating together as they all open their ears to hear what The Elder has to say. Then The Elder continues, "Last week, the other masters of Ryozanpaku and I had a little meeting to discuss things. One of the things all of us unanimously agreed on was that we would like to add on another disciple to our dojo and we have someone specific in mind." Kenichi says to The Elder, "Really? Who do you guys have in mind?" The Elder says to Kenichi, "Excellent question, Kenichi. The person we have in mind to be our second disciple is none other than your cousin Tsuna." Reborn raises an eyebrow in surprise, saying nothing and both Tsuna and Kenichi exclaim in surprise, "What?" The Elder nods his head and makes Tsuna the offer to become a disciple of Ryozanpaku. Tsuna says, "I would very much like to accept your offer, but I still have to go to school and the rest of my belongings are at my house in Namimori." Akisame says, "I have an answer to that, Tsuna, you can transfer to Koryou High School and attend school with your cousin and Miu, who also go there. And as for your belongings, you can get them a week before you start school at Koryou High School." Seeing Akisame's valid point, Tsuna says, without hesitation, "Ok, I'll accept your offer." For the rest of breakfast this morning, light conversation fills the air.

After breakfast ends, Tsuna goes to Kenichi's room while Kenichi is doing his daily training sessions for the day with the masters and starts applying to transfer to Koryou High School, putting that the address where he lives is that of his aunt and uncle's house and submits it when he's done filling out the application for his transfer to his cousin's school. Upon finishing submitting his application, Tsuna hears Reborn say to him, "I can't believe you accepted that offer. What about your life in Namimori? What does this new life of yours in this city have that is so appealing to you?" Tsuna responds to his home tutor, "Well what about my old life in Namimori? This new life I'm gonna start to have is filled with possibilities for me. I don't have to be known as Dame-Tsuna here like I usually am in Namimori." Reborn says, "Well what about your Maman?" Tsuna says to his home tutor, "Thanks for reminding me, Reborn. I need to call her now to tell her." Tsuna then gets out his cell phone and calls his mother at his house in Namimori. After the first ring, Tsuna hears his mother answer, "Hello?" Tsuna answers back, "Hey okaa-san, its me your son Tsunayoshi." His mom says, "Ah Tsu-kun, are you enjoying your visit in your cousin Kenichi's house?" He responds, "Yes okaa-san I am and Reborn is with me." Tsuna's mom Nana says, "That's good Tsu-kun. I'm glad you called to check in like you promised me you would and have done for the past week." Tsuna says, "Yes I have kaa-san." She says to her son, "That's good, you are such a good boy, my beloved son Tsu-kun." Nana's son says to her, "I know kaa-san, btw can I ask you something?" Tsuna's mom says, "What would you like to ask me?" Tsuna asks his mom, "Ano, kaa-san, can I transfer to cousin Kenichi's school and live with my cousins Kenichi and Honoka?" Tsuna's mom answers, "Why of course you can, you can come get the rest of your belongings anytime before you transfer schools ne?" Tsuna smiles and says, "Thank you, kaa-san." The call soon ends and Tsuna hangs up after his mother hangs up the phone on her end.

Several hours later, Kenichi returns to his room upon finishing his disciple training for the day, and sees Tsuna waiting for him patiently. Kenichi walks in his room and tells Tsuna how happy and excited he is that Tsuna is going to be training with him at Ryozanpaku as the dojo's second disciple. Tsuna expresses that he feels the same way about it to Kenichi. Reborn is unaware for now, that his pupil's transfer application has been processed and is being accepted into the school, as both Kenichi and Tsuna are talking as cousins back and forth to each other right now. Both male cousins continue to do so in Kenichi's room until everyone is called down for dinner when Miu has finished preparing dinner.

As soon as everyone is informed that dinner is ready, Tsuna and Reborn go downstairs to the dinner table with Kenichi. The masters of the dojo get to the dinner table and sit down at the same time Kenichi, Tsuna and Reborn do. After everyone is seated at the table, everyone starts eating dinner together. As usual, Kenichi and Tsuna are both trying to fend off anyone at the table who tries to steal their mealtime food using their chopsticks while both teenage boys try to eat as fast as they can. Reborn smirks as he continues to eat, seeing of Tsuna remembering the lesson he is always teaching his pupil at the table for mealtimes about how in the mafia world it is either eat or be eaten and how well Tsuna has leaned that lesson. In the middle of dinner tonight, Tsuna is talking to his younger cousin Kenichi about teenage boy stuff as both cousins continue to eat, while everyone else at the table continues their conversations at the table and continue eating.

A while later, everyone finishes eating and dinner this evening comes to an end tonight. After dinner ends tonight, Kenichi and Tsuna and Reborn go to Kenichi's disciple's room at the dojo and relax for a bit. Upon reaching the room, Reborn, Tsuna , and Kenichi all relax for a little bit before they start to get ready for bed. As soon as the three of them in Kenichi's room are all ready for bed, Tsuna goes on his laptop computer and uses the Internet while simultaneously holding conversations with his cousin Kenichi. One of the things the two brown-haired cousins talk about and discuss with each other, while Tsuna continues to use the Internet on his computer, now starting to check his e-mail, is their love lives, or barely lack thereof. Kenichi tells his older cousin Tsuna that he has a crush on The Elder's granddaughter, Miu Furinji and Tsuna responds by smiling slightly and saying, "I could tell ever since I got here, Kenichi." Kenichi nods blushing a little and the two cousins continue to talk to each other as two teenage boys who have been best friends since childhood while Reborn goes to sleep. A few hours later, both boys fall asleep at the same time after Tsuna says to Kenichi, "It really has been far too long, hasn't it?"

Author's Note: This has been the second chapter in the fic. In case you were wondering how Tsuna got working Internet on his laptop at the Ryozanpaku dojo, it's because both Tsuna and Reborn each have one of those wireless internet things that you plug into the USB port of the computer and you instantly have working Internet wherever you go and whenever. Please review and tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 3

A couple of days later, Tsuna and Kenichi both wake up in their disciples' rooms at the dojo and get dressed and ready. For the past couple of days, while Kenichi is at school with Miu, Tsuna has been training with the masters and catching up to his cousin's level in training as a disciple of Ryozanpaku. After both boys are all dressed and ready for the day, they both eat breakfast at the table with everyone else at the dojo, including Reborn.

As soon as breakfast that morning ends, both Miu and Kenichi head to school together while Tsuna continues to train as a martial arts disciple of the Ryozanpaku dojo under the dojo's masters. As Tsuna continues to train for the rest of the day under the masters while both Kenichi and Miu go about their school day today as usual, one of the dojo's masters notices that as of present, Tsuna is advancing in his martial arts training and studies as a disciple faster and far more than Kenichi is now. Reborn, of course, watches Tsuna train all day while studying martial arts as a disciple and thinks to himself 'Hmm…maybe it is not such a bad idea for Dame-Tsuna to learn a little martial arts, after all, Tsuna's destiny is one filled with danger and all the other things Tsuna hates about the mafia world, including assassins and hitmen.'

Later that afternoon, by the time Kenichi and Miu have returned to the dojo after a day at school, and Kenichi and Tsuna start their disciples' trainings together for the day, Reborn has spoken to each person in Tsuna's Vongola family, who have all returned from their vacation breaks off from school, including the Kokuyo gang, Kyoko Sasagawa, and Haru Miura over the phone and told each of them all that Tsuna won't be attending Namimori High School anymore and nor will he be living in Namimori anymore, for the time being. Reborn also informs them that as Tsuna's home tutor, he will be staying with Tsuna wherever it is Tsuna is now staying at to live in for the time being.

A few hours later, after both Tsuna and Kenichi have finished their disciples' trainings for the day, both disciples of Ryozanpaku sit down with everyone else and eat dinner at the table together this evening. During dinner tonight, Kenichi notices something around his cousin Tsuna's neck and wonders to himself what Tsuna is wearing and why Tsuna is wearing it. Kenichi decides to ask his cousin about it later while he continues to eat dinner with everyone at the dinner table. Dinner tonight ends a while after that and both Tsuna and Kenichi head to their disciple's rooms and get ready for bed tonight. Reborn follows Tsuna to his room and also gets ready for bed. It's not long after that before Tsuna gets a call from his aunt and uncle, who are Kenichi's parents. They tell Tsuna over the phone that he has been accepted into Koryou High School and his first day of school at his new school as a transfer student is next Monday and that they have all the things he is gonna need for his new school, including his new school uniforms. Tsuna responds, "That's great news! I'll come get them all tomorrow morning while cousins Kenichi and Honoka are at their respective schools ok?" They say to him, "That's fine with us. See you tomorrow then and good night Tsunayoshi." He nods and hangs up the phone after the call ends. Soon after that, Tsuna is the last to fall asleep in the dojo's premises out of all the dojo's residents tonight.

Author's Note: This was the third chapter of this fic. Please review and let me know what you guys think.


	5. Chapter 4

The next morning, after Kenichi and Miu get to school for another usual school day today, Tsuna goes to the Shirahama house and knocks on the front door. His aunt Saori Shirahama, who is his mother's younger sister by birth, answers the door and lets Tsuna in. Tsuna walks in the house, takes his shoes off at the entrance, and enters the actual house. Kenichi's mother closes the door behind her before showing and leading Tsuna to the living room, where there is a box of things for her nephew Tsuna for his new school as a transfer student, including his new school uniforms. Tsuna thanks his aunt while hugging her and says, "Don't worry, my kaa-san already knows I'll be transferring to cousin Kenichi's school in the same year as him so she is okay with the idea of me attending Koryou High School with cousin Kenichi." Tsuna's aunt hugs him back and nods in agreement and understanding. After the hug ends, Tsuna bids his aunt goodbye before he leaves the Shirahama house, carrying the box for his new transfer school in his arms. Saori bids him goodbye and wishes him luck this coming Monday morning on his first day as a new transfer student at Koryou High School as she sees him leave and head back to the Ryozanpaku dojo.

Once Tsuna reaches Ryozanpaku and gets to his disciple's room at the dojo, he unpacks all the stuff from the box and puts everything away in their proper place in the room before he and Reborn head to Namimori and go to the Sawada household. As soon as both Reborn and Tsuna reach the Sawada house in Namimori, Nana Sawada lets her son go to his room with his home tutor and gather up the remainder of all of his belongings. When Tsuna finishes gathering the remainder of all of his belongings, both Tsuna and Reborn bid goodbye for now to Tsuna's mother and vice versa before Reborn and Tsuna both head back to the Ryozanpaku dojo.

As soon as Tsuna and Reborn reach the dojo and get back to Tsuna's disciple's room, Tsuna unpacks the belongings he and Reborn got from his house in Namimori and puts everything away in their place in the room. By the time Tsuna finishes doing so, Kenichi and Miu are back from their day at school. Tsuna then joins Kenichi in starting their daily trainings for the day as the dojo's two disciples.


End file.
